Bloody Series of Events
by Mother Lotus
Summary: After Hermione saves Draco from a terrible mistake, insanity pursues. Stalking, cuddling, panty snatching, Oh my! HGDM R&R Complete!
1. Bloody Tired

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or characters. (though I wish I did) J.K. and other peeps own them. Maybe she'll give me Oliver Wood. He's a cutie   
  
Note: This is a Draco/Hermoine fanfic. It's okay if you don't like the idea of the couple, everyone has their own opinion on things. So if you just don't like the couple itself, don't read the fic.   
  
Ahem.. On with the fic!   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
DRACO'S POV:  
  
I am a pureblood. I was born into a family of rich purebloods who have made me what I am.  
  
I hold a blade up in the air and notice how beautiful the silver gleam is against the soft light of the room.  
  
I bring it down quickly against my wrist and watch as the red liquid seeps from my skin.  
  
It doesn't hurt anymore. I've watched my father cut himself since I was too young to speak. When I was five I addressed the issue to him.  
  
"Why do you do that, Daddy?" I asked. Oh, I was very childish at times. It is in human nature to kill a monster, but what if the monster is with in?  
  
"Boy, You and I are purebloods. Our blood is truly better than others. Shall not we take a look at it once in awhile?" He took my small pale wrist into his, and cut my wrist.  
  
My father's breath always smelled funny as he laughed, as I cried out in pain. He was drunk that evening, and he obviously didn't remember what he taught me to do.  
  
And what I've been doing ever since.  
  
My mother died last year. She didn't just die though. She was murdered, by my own father.  
  
Of course they didn't get alone well, how could they? Their marriage wasn't even their own choice, it was arranged. Just as mine was to be, but mother never got around to it.  
  
She won't ever get around to it now.  
  
I know what happened. The Ministry claimed it was an accident. She fell down the steps.  
  
My mother never stumbled on anything in her life. It was my father who threw her down the those steps.  
  
Why he did it, I couldn't tell you. Maybe she whined for the last time at him, maybe she disagreed with him and wouldn't let him leave her. Maybe she found out about his many affairs.  
  
But what happened, has happened. My mother, Narcissa Black, is dead.  
  
My father was arrested half a year later for being a deatheater and other crimes of the sorts. He rots in Azakaban as I speak.  
  
So, this is the fate of the Malfoys. Narcissa, my mother, is dead. Lucius, my father, is so insane that he doesn't even know how to write to me anymore.  
  
And I, Draco Malfoy? Where am I now?  
  
Hogwarts, and I hate it here. I hate the eyes of the professors who judge me for things that were always beyond my reach. I hate the students from out of my house who whisper things as I walk down the halls. I hate the students in my house for taking pity on me.  
  
Where am I in Hogwarts? The perfect's bathroom. I'm wearing my darkest and heaviest of clothes, and sitting in a bath. I will either drown or bleed to death. I'm going to see that the job gets done.  
  
Did you know all humans always commit suicide for the same reason? Muggle or Wizard, Male or Female, Black or White, it is always the same. They feel alone and things are out of their control.  
  
My life has been out of my own control since my first breath, and now I am alone.  
  
I look to my blade again. It is my father's. No, it was my father's. I don't have a living sane father to speak of any more.  
  
I bring it down to my wrist again. Blood seeps out faster, and it still doesn't hurt.  
  
I am angry now. Angry at the world and everything that has brought me to this point.  
  
I bring the blade down faster, more forceful blows. Deeper cuts, and I let out a cry for my mother.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
I'm being pulled out of the tub now. Well not really something is just tugging at me, and I'm forcing myself out because it's annoying.  
  
My head really hurts now. I did manage to crawl out, but only to fall on my face. Somebody is crying at me to open my eyes, and damn-it I don't feel like it!  
  
It hear spells being cast quickly now. Their in hurried gasps. Who's this?  
  
I slowly open my heavy eyelids. My vision is blurry, but I can see my wrists. The shallow cuts are missing now, only a scare is left. I'm being saved.  
  
Damn them.  
  
The deep cuts that should be bleeding are stopped now. The sound of tearing cloth fills my ears, and I see a pair of delicate hands wrapping it around me. I look up to see who's hands they are.  
  
Filthy Mudblood Granger. Always meddling in my business. She should stop it now, and I'm going to tell her so. I open my mouth to speak, but only a soft groan comes out.  
  
She looks at me with tear filled eyes, and pulls me into a hug. I would try to make her let go, but I'm much to tired. Besides I've got my head against her lovely rack.  
  
She may be a filthy mudblood, but she's hot.  
  
I begin to close my eyes again, I'm getting sleepy now.  
  
I feel her shaking me. Can't she understand I'm tired? Her fingers are pinching my neck, forcing me to awaken.  
  
I try to tell her to stop, but all the comes out is an other gasp.  
  
She's talking to me now, a bunch of tears falling from her eyes. I don't know what she's saying. Just let me get some sleep Granger, I'm bloody tired.  
  
After many attempts, she still won't let me. I did learn however if I keep my eyes open and lay still she'll shut up. Good enough.  
  
I don't know how long we lied there. She had her arms wrapped around me, and she's all wet from me.  
  
Soon she's trying to get me to stand up, she's talking again. She's not really all that bad when she's got her mouth shut. I stand up slowly, her arms are still around me. She's taking me somewhere, and she told me where too. I just can't remember or understand her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I awaken a few hours later, to the sound of snoring. The sound is coming from my feet.  
  
I open my eyes, and notice how everything isn't blurry anymore. I look at my feet. There's a large orange cat on them. I can feel its heart beat against my foot.  
  
My head still hurts, and I nuzzle it into my pillow. Only my pillow has buttons on it, wait that's not a pillow.  
  
I look up to see Hermione. Granger. I look up to see Granger. She's looking down at me with concern. It's makes me want to hide my face. Damn her!  
  
I bend my head down, and I feel her hands in my hair. She's stroking my head, and the worst part is it feels wonderful.  
  
This isn't right. She's a filthy mudblood and I'm a pureblood. My father went to all expenses to teach this to me and I can barely ever keep it straight.  
  
My father... The same one who murdered my mother. The same one who's been in Azkaban and doesn't even remember my name. The same father who has cheated on my mother countless times, and I think may have a few other children with other women.  
  
Maybe he's wrong. No, he can't be! Can he? My head hurts from all the arguing it begins to do with itself.  
  
"Draco?" I hear her whisper softly, and I look up at her.  
  
She's looking at me funny. Kinda how mum used to look when I was upset and couldn't tell her why.  
  
I only let out a groan, and she seems to think it's enough. I go back to having my head buried in her chest, and I stretch. If this is right or wrong doesn't matter right now. I'm going back to sleep. Besides I can't get up now. I've got my arms wrapped around her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yay! My first fanfic, so please review! I'm thinking of writing the same fanfic over, only in Hermoine's POV.  
  
I tried my hardest not to make Draco a softy. Hope it worked! Huggles and Kisses to all who review! 


	2. Bloody Scared

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, but I wish I owned Draco. I bet lots of people agree with me too.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers! You make me want to skip through the house singing. Which I'll have you know I did! Very loudly too!  
  
In fact, I was so happy to get a few reviews I stayed up late just writing 'Mione's POV. Thus proving, your reviews do matter lots!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
It's been a wonderful day. I've spent the day in classes as usual with Harry and Ron. It was just one of those days where everything was right. Professor Snape didn't take any points away from Gryffindor, I passed my DADA test with flying colors, and Harry has been in a good mood as well.  
  
Seems odd to say that Harry in a good mood puts light into my day doesn't it? With all the Voldemort and Deatheater things that have happened, he's been frantic. I haven't seen him at peace like this since before Sirius died.  
  
I'm walking in the hall right now with Harry and Ron. Ron is going on and on about his DADA test. Apparently he didn't do so great.  
  
"That was the hardest test in my life," Ron cries out pitifully. He's almost cute when he's upset. Like a little boy who wants to set everything just right.  
  
"It was a very easy test, Ron," I tell him. Maybe if a lecture him enough he'll study next time. "You've been so caught up in Qudditch you haven't paid any attention to your studies!" I explain to him. Truth hurts, but he needs to face the truth.  
  
"Well, some of us want to have fun, 'Mione," He snaps. He looks like he's about to say more, but Harry cuts him off. Their headed towards the qudditch field. Must be time for more practice.  
  
"See ya, Hermione! See you in the common room later, yeah?" Harry calls. He obviously wants this happy day to last as well.  
  
"Bye Harry. Bye Ron," I call happily and wave. Ron only looks up at me. He seems a little upset, but he'll get over it soon.  
  
I decide to go to my private dorm and study for the Transfiguration exam that is coming. It's in two weeks and I barely have enough time to get prepared!  
  
I guess I'll explain about having my private dorm. Well, there's a new advantage to being a perfect. All perfects get a dorm to that is only for them. Really it's just a small bedroom in your house colors with a desk, but still it's nice. I can't sleep with any noise around, with the exception of Crookshanks.  
  
I jump onto the bed and pull out my book. Crookshanks is looking at me funny. I must have woken him up. Sweet little kitty.  
  
I drop the book a pull the big fluffy cat into my arms. I love him more than anything. What would I do without my Crookshanks?  
  
He's looking rather annoyed now. Sorry for being affectionate. I gently put him down and he looks like he's about to leave. He jumps off the bed and walks towards the door. It's shut so it's not like he can get out or anything. He looks at the door unhappily and then runs back to me.  
  
He's purring quite loudly now as I study my book. Sometimes life gives you a little pick-me-up. I've got my kitty, and my books. This is truly the recipe for happiness.  
  
After about an hour of studying I decide I should go take a quick bath. I get up and Crookshanks looks like he wants me to come back. I only smile at him. What a sweetie.  
  
I look through my pile of evening robes. I need something like pajamas and it can be worn in the common room. I have to meet Ron and Harry after all. I start going through the pile and decide on a pink robe. It's new and I absolutely love it.  
  
As I'm about to leave I realize I left my wand on the desk. Can't go anywhere without it, so I quickly grab it.  
  
I blow a kiss to Crookshanks and shut the door. As I'm walking down the hall I wave to Ginny. She smiles and waves back. I need to talk to her more often, but now isn't the time.  
  
I head to the perfect's bathroom. It seems to have someone already in it. I let out a sigh, and turn back around.  
  
But then I hear a cry. It was a cross between a groan and a soft scream. I quickly turn back around and try to open the door. It's locked. I quickly cast a spell and open the door.  
  
The first things my eyes fall on is the side of the tub. Blood is all over. Even some of the bubbles are a deep red. It's enough to make me sick. I ran into the bathroom at top speed. Someone's hurt!  
  
I let out a gasp at what I see. It's a blonde hair male with his eyes closed. Oh Merlin! It's Draco Malfoy!  
  
I run to the side of the bath and start pulling on his robes. Robes? Why is he wearing robes? I can't think straight. All I can do is try to pull him out with all my might. He's very heavy, and I fear I'm too late.  
  
He begins to crawl out with my tugs suddenly. A tight knot is forming in my throat.  
  
Soon he's out, but he's fallen to the ground. His eyes are close and his wrist are still bleeding. Bleeding wrists? I pull him towards me and cry out.  
  
"Draco wake up! Open your eyes! Please just open your eyes!" I let out an animal like cry. Oh, my heart is pounding. I'm so scared. I look to his wrists. I've got to get them to stop bleeding! I just have to!  
  
I look for my wand. It's on the floor a few inches away and I quickly snatch it up. I cast several healing spells, but it only cures the shallow lightly bleeding cuts. My voice is only coming out in spurted gasps.  
  
I grab ahold of my pink robe and rip it up. I wrap the robe tightly around his wrist and hold his wrist so he'll stop bleeding. He has to stop bleeding.  
  
A light groan comes from his lips. His eyes are open and they look really hazy.  
  
I start to cry. This is simply to much for me to handle right now. I can barely look at him like this. Draco Malfoy is supposed to by an enemy without any feelings. He is supposed to only act cruel, not feel like something cruel has been done to him. He isn't supposed to be human.  
  
I know what was planning here tonight. He was going to kill himself. The cuts on the wrists and the knife on the side of the bath is proof enough. I suppose he didn't want the person who found him to see him naked I guess. That or maybe he was trying to drown himself. I can't tell and I don't wish to know. It's to gruesome to know. He must have been miserable.  
  
Now that I think about it, why wouldn't he commit suicide? His mother died last year, and his father is in Azkaban. From what I hear about Azkaban you go so insane that you don't even remember your name anymore.  
  
He doesn't have a family. He.. He doesn't have anyone.  
  
I pull him into a hug and continue to cry. He lays still for a moment, unsure of something. He slowly closes his eyes again. I shake him.  
  
No! I don't know if he's sleepy from the blood loss or if he's dying, but I don't want him to close his eyes. He opens his eyes again.  
  
Why didn't I notice his pain? How could I be so selfish not to see that a fellow student was miserable?  
  
His eyes are closing again, and I pinch his neck. I don't want to hurt him further now. I just want him only to be happy, but he's got to stay awake.  
  
He lets out an other gasp. It kind of sounded like "stop" but barely.  
  
I'm crying a lot now. I just feel so bad for him, and the fact I was so careless not to notice.  
  
"It's okay, Draco. I'm here now. It's all right," I whimper at him. I don't think he understands me, but I keep talking. "You should have talked to someone. You could have gotten help,"  
  
He's still starring at me blankly with those gray eyes of his. I can't help but notice how pretty his eyes are. Their not really just a blank dull gray. More like a rare silver.  
  
We keep repeating ourselves, several times over. He closes his eyes, and I make him open them. I need them open. I know after a large amount of blood loss, he's naturally sleepy. The thought of him not awake seems to scare me. I need his silver eyes to be looking up at me.  
  
He needs to go somewhere. We're going to be found. Why I feel the need to hide him from everyone I don't know. I.. I don't want them to know he isn't loved. That he feels so unloved that he must take is own life.  
  
Well that's wrong too. He is loved.  
  
"Draco.. Do you want to go to the hospital wing? I can take you there. It'll be fine," He looks blankly at me. I'll take that as a yes.  
  
I don't want to let go of him, but I have too. I slowly stand up, trying to bring him with me. It's hard, but soon he's on his feet. I've got my arms wrapped tightly around him. Soon we're walking down the hall.  
  
He's stumbles a lot, but I keep dragging him along. There's no way I can make to the hospital wing like this. My head is buzzing with a headache. Perhaps I could just take him to my dorm? No one would notice.  
  
Soon I'm leading him to it. We stop four times for a breather. He's very pale, and I'd give anything for some color to return to his cheeks.  
  
Finally we get there. I somehow manage to open the door without letting him fall. Once we're inside I lead him to the bed and let him lie down.  
  
He's asleep in seconds. I sit beside him on the bed just staring at him.  
  
It's amazing isn't it? How you can hate someone so much and only a few changes of events you're unable to stop looking at them.  
  
I can't believe I was too ignorant to notice how rough his life must be. How he must want to break down yet he can't. I still can't get over how thick I was. I mean, come to think of it, he hasn't insulted Harry, Ron, or me in several months.  
  
Crookshanks seems to like our new visitor. He's purring at him sweetly, and soon he's asleep at Draco's feet.  
  
I tried to read for awhile, but I always ended up starring at Draco. He's rather handsome, when he smiles, and he's smiling now. I'm happy he's having a good dream. It must be relaxing for him to sleep so soundly.  
  
I find that I'm getting tired, too. I pull up the covers and lay beside him. The bed is very wet from his clothes and he's shivering slightly.  
  
He suddenly rolls over and wraps his arms around me. I quickly return the sleepy embrace, and don't let go.  
  
I couldn't sleep because of our wet, cold bodies. I realize suddenly there's a spell I could cast that would clean us up. Why is it I can't think straight?  
  
Soon we're dry, therefore meaning I should let go of him. I can't. His arms aren't hugging me anymore. They've fallen limp to my sides.  
  
Crookshanks is snoring very loudly. It wasn't until I got Crookshanks I realized cats could snore.  
  
I continue to watch over Draco. I don't let myself sleep.  
  
After around thirty minutes of laying there he stirs slightly. I notice his head bend to look at his feet. He must be curious about Crookshanks. He's really cute, as he wakes up. He stares at his feet for quite some time, then he nuzzles his head into my chest.  
  
His head jerks up quickly. He's looking at me now, and his eyes aren't hazy. He's at his full senses now. He knows what's going on, and this makes my heart begin to beat fast. I'm still worried about him though. I hope he doesn't run off. If only he'd stay and talk about his feelings.  
  
He doesn't say anything. Only bends his head back down, and it seems like it's in shame.  
  
I want to tell him there's nothing to be ashamed of. That he's safe now, and everything is better than ever. I want to say so many things, but there's a tight knot at my throat that wouldn't let me speak and I know it.  
  
His hair looks so soft. I wonder what it feels like. He wouldn't care if I touched it, would he?  
  
I run my finger though his hair. It's really soft, just like baby duckling down.  
  
He hasn't said anything. He just lies there, emotionless. I'm worried he doesn't like it, and wants me to stop.  
  
"Draco?" My voice only lets that out. It's a soft little whisper, but he hears me.  
  
His eyes look so sweet, but they return to looking down quickly. I continue to run my hand through his hair. I have a feeling he likes it.  
  
He lets out a soft grunt suddenly. It's adorable some how. I guess he doesn't feel like talking. He begins to stretch suddenly, and I loosen my grip, thinking he wants to get up. He doesn't just want me to forget all of this does he?  
  
He wraps his arms around me suddenly and nuzzles his head into my chest again. He wants to go back to sleep. I return the hug, notice how his eyes are beginning to close slowly. Before their completely closed I notice something.  
  
He's got a big smile on his face.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well, you've made it through all of that. Good for you, now shouldn't you leave a review for the little pathetic author who lives off them? 


	3. Bloody Beeping

Disclaimer: In fact, I DO own Harry Potter, and all other characters. I wish..  
  
This is in Hermione's POV. I found it's easier to write in. I have a hard time getting into male's minds.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"Beep, Beep, Beep!" My muggle alarm clock tears across my peaceful dreams and jerks me into being awake.  
  
I hit it off quickly and look at the time. It went off an hour earlier than it was supposed to. This should help me relax, at the thought of going back to sleep, but a terror awaits me. My sudden jerk woke him up.  
  
I don't know what I was thinking. Perhaps I was hoping morning would never come, and I would never have to face him. He's moved beside me now, and he's rubbing his face.  
  
He looks up at me with a pale, tired face. I feel a sudden surge of pain. Poor guy. I reach out my hand to stroke his cheek but he moves his head and stands up.  
  
He's rubbing the back of his head, as he stands. "Well," He begins slowly with a groggy voice. "Bye," He turns to leave, and the thought of him leaving on his own scares me to death.  
  
"Don't. Don't go," I manage to say, even though my voice felt like it couldn't talk.  
  
He looks like he's about to refuse, but to my surprise gives in and sits on the bed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone, Draco?" I ask. I want to know how to help him. How we can make everything right.  
  
"Tell them what?" He lifts a brow to me.  
  
"About how you were feeling. They could have helped you,"  
  
He smirks at me suddenly. "And how exactly was I feeling?" He's teasing me! I'll have his head!  
  
I take a deep breath. "Don't play games,"  
  
"I'd rather," He says looking over his wrist. He nudges his head in the direction of them. "When I pay attention to life this happens. No. Games are much better,"  
  
I grab ahold of his hands and put them on my lap. I slowly begin to undo the cloth bandages. Their dirty and blood soaked.  
  
I notice something that's chilling. He's got scars. Not just scars that came when I cast my spells last night, but scars that look old. Years upon years old.  
  
I look up at him worried, and he shrugs. I think he knows what I'm worried about.  
  
"How long have you cut," The beginning of my sentence was stopped by his already knowing answer.  
  
"I've made a habit of it since I was around nine years old," He replies casually. As if it happens all the time to everyone.  
  
I stare at him dumbfounded. How does he expect me to take this? Is he even telling the truth?  
  
"You aren't serious are you?" I gasp at him.  
  
"It's perfectly normal. I thought I'd out grow it," He's starring at his wrists again. He looks so lost.  
  
"What's normal about slashing your wrists? Draco it's suicidal!"  
  
"Well, there isn't much to live for in this world anyway," He grumbles.  
  
I let out a sigh. This is going to take awhile.  
  
"How did you learn to," I pause trying to find the words. "You know,"  
  
"Father thought me when he was drunk once," He's looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"That's awful. How old were you?"  
  
"Enough," He says turning to look at me. I hit a nerve. "I'm not going to be studied out," He almost hisses it.  
  
We sat in silence for awhile. He was beginning to open up at least. His head suddenly falls onto my shoulder and I look at him.  
  
He's got a tired look in his eyes, and he yawns. "How much longer until we have to go to breakfast?" He mumbles softly.  
  
I lean over and look at the clock. "Forty-five minutes,"  
  
He lets out a groan, and buries his head in my shoulder. I smile at him and begin to stroke his hand. I never really let go of it.  
  
That's how we spent the rest of the time before breakfast. When the time did come, I had to wake him up again. He fell asleep against my shoulder. I wondered how he was going to make it through classes for the rest of the day.  
  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes for awhile. Before he stood up and left he bent over and kissed my forehead.  
  
"I'll be seeing you," He said rather gently and left.  
  
I just starred at the door for awhile and then decided I should get ready.  
  
With in a few minutes I was running down the hall trying to make it to breakfast the same time as Harry and Ron.  
  
Just as I sit down, the conversation takes a bad turn. Both the Weasley twins move across from us. They seemed to have found out something exciting. I pray it's about Ron.  
  
"So Hermione," Says George with a smirk on his face. "Tell me why that painting in the hall says Draco came out of your room this morning,"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wow my first try at a cliff hanger. Go me! I know this chapter was short, but I really didn't plan on writing more. Well, now I am. I'll be updating this soon of course.  
  
Please review! Please? I'm asking nicely.... 


	4. Bloody Teasing

Disclaimer: Does anyone honestly read these? No? Well then I'm not going to do it. What? Fine. I don't own Harry Potter or other characters.  
  
AN: Thank you reviewers! You make so very very very very happy! X D I never dreamed of getting 21 reviews! You guys rock.  
  
I tried something new this chapter. I did some of it in third person. Yay for trying new things!  
  
WolfKyr: Thank you for your help! I'm a terrible speller. I had a feeling something was wrong with that paragraph, but I couldn't tell what. I tried to fix it, but who knows if I did it right. Hope I did. Any way.. Thank you very much! You helped me out a lot!  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Wh-What?" I stammer. The twins are too much. I can feel my cheeks burning, and I know I'm blushing.  
  
"Fred, George! Quit harassing Hermione," Ron snaps. He doesn't look like he's in a great mood.  
  
Harry only chuckled. When the twins are involved, Harry finds just about everything hilarious. It must be the way they talk or something.  
  
George held is hands in the air and shook his head. "Hey, only repeating what I heard!" It sounded like Fred though. Was it Fred? I have still failed on finding a difference between the two. Perhaps they should were little numbers on their forehead.. Twin one and Twin two.  
  
"Yeah, the painting was just ranting about it! We had to cover our ears to make it stop!" The other red headed twin replied.  
  
"The painting was mistaken," My voice squeaked out.  
  
"Does Hermione have a Seeeeecret?" Said George in a sing song voice.  
  
"Seeeeecret, she's gotta, Seeeecret," Sang Fred in reply.  
  
"Would you stop?" Ron said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Really," I said in a neutral tone.  
  
"Oy! Why is little, darling Hermione blushing? Is it true?" Mocked one of the twins. "I can see them snoging each other. What does Malfoy's saliva taste like?"  
  
"That's enough!" Ron said throwing a muffin at one of the twins. "You're going to make me lose my breakfast! You two are disgusting!"  
  
I couldn't help, but feel a little hurt. Would a relationship between Draco and I be disgusting in his eyes?  
  
Both the twins snickered and turned towards Ron. "You know George I thought Ron would act that way,"  
  
"Yes, Fred, but did you expect him to be so cranky?"  
  
"Why no I did not. Is something bothering our ickle Ronniekins?" George leaned over and pinched his cheek.  
  
"He's been moody all week," Said a voice from behind. It was Ginny. She let out a long yawn and pointed to my seat. "Mind if I take your place, 'Mione? I'm starved,"  
  
"Sure!" I said standing up. My cheeks still burned even as I walked to class.  
  
o- O -o 3rd person POV o- O -o  
  
Through out the whole day Hermione couldn't help, but stare at Draco slightly. It would have been embarrassing if he would have met her eye, but on most occasions he seemed to be sleeping.  
  
Hermione regretted not taking him to the hospital wing. It would have been best if she did. He would have at least gotten to sleep all of today.  
  
Little did Hermione know Draco also couldn't keep his gaze off Hermione. That was when he was awake. It was a strange sleep. Almost as if he was in class, and he thought he was awake, but he'd open his eyes to a different class and a different student poking his shoulder saying "Wake up,"  
  
Of course he had a hard time reacting to this. One second he thought he was in charms and then he would open his eyes to see he was really in Herbology.  
  
And now he was in the Slytherin common room starring at a book. It was really for Arithmancy, but the words were all very complex in his eyes.  
  
"And so I told her that she should really quit being a pompous cow!" Rang the voice of annoyance.  
  
"Uh?" Draco said looking up. Pansy was look back at him.  
  
"Argh!" She huffed. "Weren't you listening!?!"  
  
"Well.. no.. you were kinda droning on and talking fast.." Draco began. What was the last thing he remembered? Coming in and sitting down. He didn't even remember Pansy beginning to talk to him!  
  
That fact was a complex enigma for Draco. The fact that Pansy could hold a whole conversation with herself and not even notice the fact he wasn't awake to hear it.  
  
A giant 'thud' from the side of his head made Draco pay attention. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Do did it again! You've ignored me TWICE!" She was going to blow up. He could see it now.  
  
"What's that? Oh, I must be going, Goyle something.. yeah," Draco stood up and ran for the door. "Um bye!" He shut the portal door behind him.  
  
'she was yelling at you. What's wrong with you? What's wrong with her?" Draco thought to himself. Usually when it came to Pansy it was all bragging and worshipping. The worshipping was done on her part. What was going to become of him?  
  
More importantly what was going to become of his Arithmancy grade?  
  
'Bet Know-it-all-Granger would have that answer to that.' Draco thought to himself. 'Perhaps I should go see her, but only for Arithmancy. It's not like I miss her or anything. Or do I?' Draco then got into an other argument with himself. Right or Wrong? Black or White? Well there was a gray. Perhaps there is a wrong right or a right wrong? Or perhaps maybe he should seek the help of Loony Lovegod! This was insane!  
  
Draco spent his whole way there arguing with himself. He was two hallways down to Granger's dorm, when he heard something behind him. He turned around swiftly. Nothing.  
  
He looked around again, but still couldn't see anyone. As he turned around and took two steps he heard it again and stopped. He looked over his shoulder again. He had the feeling he was being followed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Is anyone there?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Perhaps it wasn't best to be heading to Granger's dorm while he was being stalked. Where else could he go that was near by? Draco turned a few sharp lefts and rights and soon found the library. There. He had a right to be there. Now what the hell would he be doing there? He began to browse the shelves and pulled out a book with the title "The art of Forbidden Love"  
  
Draco made a disgusted face. "Gross," He muttered and put it back. He pulled out a different book and read a little from the inside.  
  
"He would never know true love, because of his childhood teachings." Draco raised an eyebrow and put the book back. This was getting kind of creepy. He suddenly got an idea.  
  
Draco walked to a shelf far away from the one he was at as he opened the book he read, "While being in her arms, the usually restless patient will find peace, and sleep very often."  
  
Damn it! Leave it to the library to be a place to haunt him about Hermione. These books probably liked her more than Harry or Ron did.  
  
Draco stormed out and headed down a random hallway. He quickly changed direction and headed to a new destination.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What's bothering little ickle Ronnie? You can tell us," One of the Weasley twins mocked very dearly.  
  
Hermione starred around her common room. She never realized how boring it was, then again she didn't have a book to entertain her. The people alone in the common room were very dull. Without the Weasley twins she was sure the whole place would have turned into a environment so boring she'd lose her mind.  
  
And after working so hard to learn almost anything she could get her hands on, that's a lot to lose. She looked up at the clock. It was time for her to be heading to bed. "It's getting late," Hermione began slowly.  
  
"Going to bed already?" Ginny asked curiously. "But it's so soon,"  
  
Harry chuckled softly. "You know how Hermione is, Gin. When it's bedtime, It's bedtime, no ifs, ands, or buts,"  
  
Hermione just smiled at Harry and stood up. "Goodnight,"  
  
"Night," Chorused several different voices, and soon Hermione was on her way down the hall.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After walking down the halls, sitting in the common room, trying to sleep in his dorm, and mocking Hufflepuffs Draco still found himself bored and longing to be with a certain someone. What angered him the most that it had to be Filthy mudblood Granger he wanted to be with. 'But is really isn't filthy to you is she, Draco?' cooed a little voice in his head.  
  
He headed down the hall to her bedroom, yet again. He checked many times for any sounds behind him, but had a feeling he wasn't being followed. As he entered Hermione's dorm he wasn't sure what to do exactly.  
  
He knocked on the door. Silence. She must be out then?  
  
Draco shrugged and tried to open the door. It was locked of course.  
  
Now, being raised the way he was Draco though nothing of breaking into an other person's dorm. Why should he? What's theirs is his, and what's his is his. ((AN: Did that make ANY sense?))  
  
He cast a few simple spells and with in seconds the door opened to him. He smirked, obviously proud of getting his way, and entered the bedroom. He hit the door to shut it, but it didn't completely close. He didn't notice and looked around.  
  
Should have know Granger would be a neat freak. The place was spotless.  
  
Draco looked through a few of her things. He read some letters from her parents, but after awhile he decided her family must be the most boring people on earth, he sat the letters down.  
  
Draco continued looking around the place. What a Dull person she was! Didn't have anything exciting at all!  
  
Draco threw himself onto her bed and looked at the ceiling. When was she going to get back? What was he going to say when she came? Well, there was that Arithmancy class he wasn't understanding, but would she believe him if he didn't have any books or materials for the subject?  
  
Draco frowned at the thought, and looked over at her bookcase. She seemed to have a book on every subject. He'd just say he figured she had the books.  
  
He chuckled to himself. Yes, that would work perfectly.  
  
The cleanliness of the room still boggled Draco. She had to have something out of place... He sat up on the bed and began to look around. Books on bookshelf, boring. Papers in a neat pile on desk, boring. Silky lace panties hidden under the dresser, boring.  
  
Draco suddenly perked with interest. What would innocent little Granger be doing with that in her bedroom? He ought to check it out, for curiosity's sake of course. Not like he was a pervert or anything. ((AN: Sure we believe you... ))  
  
Draco slowly got off the bed and walked up to the dresser, he bent down and picked up the lovely silky thing. It was black silk with a lace boarder. Draco smirked at it and wondered if all of her underwear was like it. He tucked it casually into his pocket and went back to the bed. Draco felt slightly guilty and sick for taking something as personal as Hermione's panties, but then remembered his rule to life.  
  
Want. Take. Have.  
  
Draco jumped at the sound of mewing beside him. He bent over and tried to move the fluffy orange cat. It was a lot heavier than he thought it would be.  
  
"Has Hermione been feeding you chocolate frogs?" He asked with a smirk on his face as he placed the cat further away from him. Crookshanks had a mind of his own and moved back to where he please, making Draco let out a tired sigh.  
  
As he lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling Draco found himself sleepy again. He let out a loud yawn and stretched.  
  
He rolled over and knew no more.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione had been stopped several times in the hall. Two Gryffindors were misbehaving and a Ravenclaw wanted help with his homework. Hermione loved helping people and being in charge, yet sometimes she couldn't help but want everyone to go away and leave her in peace.  
  
As she neared her dorm she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
She was finally going to get some alone time and get some sleep. As she walked up to the door, she found it slightly open and unlocked. This scared her. Many thoughts went through her head.  
  
'What if someone broke in and took my finished reports?'  
  
'Maybe they trashed my room!'  
  
'Are they still in there?'  
  
'What about Crookshanks!?!'  
  
At the thought of her precious cat, Hermione quickly opened the door to see Draco lying on his back on her bed. Hermione couldn't help, but sigh in relief. As she shut the door quietly behind her Draco jumped and sat up.  
  
They stared at each other for an awkward moment. Then both of them looked away.  
  
"I'm here for Arithmancy," Draco said very stoutly. He wanted to prove to her he didn't care about her or miss her. She had a big head already. No literally of course.  
  
"What about Arithmany?" Hermione took a few steps closer to the bed and sat on the edge of it.  
  
"I don't understand it?" It was meant to be a statement, but turned out sounding like a confused question.  
  
Hermione tried very hard not to chuckle at him. He looked very confused, yet somehow happy in an impish way.  
  
"What part don't you understand?" Hermione asked lifting a brow at him.  
  
"Uhh.." Draco began while he fidgeted with his hands. His brain was starting to go off at him. 'What! Didn't we plan this out already moron! You sound dumber than Crabbe and Goyle. She's never going to believe you now you idiot' A nasty little voice in his head also hissed at him. ' Your punishment for thinking those nice thoughts about that mudblood. The Great Dark Lord would be ashamed of you!'  
  
Hermione's face looked worried when Draco looked back up. She had noticed his argument with himself, Draco was sure off it.  
  
Draco felt his cheeks begin to burn as he looked the other way. "Well.." What was her question again?  
  
His burning cheeks were cooled down by a soft, yet slightly cold hand resting gently on his cheek.. Draco turned his gaze to her. What was it he said to her this morning? "I'll be seeing you," The words echoed through his head. Great. She knew he wasn't telling the truth. Due to the fact he already told her he'd be there! Argh! But he really did need some sort of help with Arithmancy....  
  
To Draco's disappointment she removed her hand from his cheek. With both her hands she rolled back the sleeves of his robe and shirt. She ran her fingers gently over his scars, and Draco really liked the feeling, but having his scars exposed was similar to being naked almost. He lifted up his hand and pulled her into a hug.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, and smiled. Draco leaned over to kiss her.  
  
The kiss was very soft and gentle, surprisingly. Draco obviously knew what he was doing, and did it quite well. Hermione however really didn't have much experience on the matter and was very limp and confused. Draco didn't seem to care as he moved his lips over hers perfectly. Sometimes gently nibbling on the bottom one.  
  
It was on of those kisses that seems to last thousands of years, yet when you pull apart you realize it was only a second, and you crave for more.  
  
Just as Hermione was about to lean up and kiss him again, there was a loud knocking on the door.  
  
"ROOM CHECK!" Cried two familiar voices happily through the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - DRACO POV - - - - - - -  
  
My eyes went wide at the door. Who the hell was going to bother Hermione this time of night?! Can't they see it's very rude?  
  
Hermione was suddenly pinching my ear and pointed under the bed. She wasn't serious was she?  
  
After she kicked me fairly hard, I had no choice, but to obey.  
  
Once I was under the bed, Hermione got up and walked to the door, however, before she reached it, the door swung open.  
  
You must remember, I'm under a bed at this point. I have no idea as to who is walking into her bedroom, but I can see two very similar pairs of feet.  
  
"May I help you?" Hermione sounded more than angry. I felt a slight pity for whoever came into the room to bug her.  
  
And yes I can feel pity! I do really hate how you people accuse me of being a heartless bastard. Wait, on second thought, yes I am a heartless bastard. That's not the point however. No man on this earth should have to face the wrath of an angered woman. Especially, one who knows as many hexes as Hermione does.  
  
"We came to warn you," Said a voice dramatically. Sounded a lot like Ron, only slightly more impish.  
  
"We felt it was our duty," The second voice chirruped in. My guess it was the Weasley twins now. They were the only two people on this earth who had nearly the same mind. Then again with the Weasley's budget they probably couldn't afford a separate mind for each twin.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione sounded like she was about to pop a vein. Her voice was really strained, as if she was holding back a punch. Just do it, Hermione, being under her bed wasn't too comfortable.  
  
"We were walking down the hall today,"  
  
"We saw a certain someone walking near your little dorm"  
  
"We're deeply concerned. Perhaps the painting wasn't all wrong,"  
  
"Mister Malfoy is indeed stalking you my dear,"  
  
"We, The Weasley Twins, shall defend you against his sliminess," SLIMINESS?!?! I'm going to kill them with my bare hands. No magic needed.  
  
I was going to move, but Hermione stamped her foot a little too near where my fingers are. How did she know I was thinking of moving?  
  
"You can leave now, if you're done being morons," Hermione snapped at the twins. I had a hard time keeping still. I really wanted to get out from under the bed, and strangle them. How dare they insult me.  
  
Hermione must know me better than I thought. She then stamped on my fingers. I pulled them towards myself and glared at her feet.  
  
"We aren't being morons,"  
  
"He may be in this room right now, would you like us to check?"  
  
"If you start snooping through my things I will set you both on fire," Yeah, she probably would, with her eyes. I could feel the glares, even when I was on the floor.  
  
The two twins snickered. They were obviously enjoying themselves. "Geese, George, should we listen?"  
  
"I don't know, Fred. Perhaps we should. She sounds serious,"  
  
"Out." Hermione said flatly.  
  
"Yes Fred. I believe we shall listen. Between her and Ron, one of these days our head, WILL be bitten off. Literally,"  
  
"Good Evening Miss Granger," They were still playing some weird game of some sort.  
  
"Yes, Chow"  
  
"Chow? Dear Fred, we aren't Italian,"  
  
"It must be so George,"  
  
"OUT!" Screamed Hermione.  
  
"See ya," And a door slammed behind them. I pulled myself from under the bed. Hermione was leaned up against the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" I tried to ask gingerly. She may set me on fire, if she finds it necessary.  
  
"I don't know, but their up to something," Great. Now she'll be in a bad mood for the rest of the night. Thank you dear twins. The only person I like in my life right now, and they've pissed her off.  
  
Before the mind battles could begin she sat down beside me on the floor. We sat there quietly for about ten minutes. Then she turned to looked at me. "Want to get some sleep now?"  
  
Hell yes! I seemed to have forgotten that she meant literal sleep. As in I had to leave. She kicked me out of her room!  
  
Bitch.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Well... I tried to make this chapter longer, after I wrote the shorter one. I add some new stuff to the chapter. This was going to be part of a different chapter, but I needed it here. So there.  
  
There was a hidden Cat in the Hat joke in there. ((Really lame one though)) When Hermione called the twins Twin one and Twin two. It's a reference to thing one and thing two. If you caught on to that, good for you! If you didn't, Now you know!  
  
Now before anyone starts on the panties deal there is a reason it's in the story. Basically I was saying ((Through subliminal messages)) that a person isn't always as they seem. Hermione seems bookish and boring, yet she's probably got a sexy wild side to her. Notice it happened after he said she was boring? I know most of you probably noticed, but just so I don't get asked. As for why he took them, I thought it would be funny. I'm a kinky little freak like that.  
  
Please Review! I'd love it if you did! They matter a lot! 


	5. The Bloody End

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. I also don't own any clothes. :P Oh, I'm kidding you big silly.  
  
Author Note: More was added to Chapter Four, explaining the knocking on the door. It's marked off, due to the face it's in Draco POV.  
  
This is the final chapter of the Bloody Tired. –sniff- A big thank you to my reviewers, who kept me writing.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione hadn't seen Draco since the whole deal with the twins. That had been eight days ago, was something wrong? Of course something had to be wrong, but what?  
  
Well she had seen him in classes, but that really didn't count. He hadn't come to see her personally. She would have gone to see him, but she didn't know how to get in contact with him.  
  
Thus, Hermione hadn't really been herself. Ron and Harry had noticed her often starring off into nothing.  
  
Little did Hermione know Draco really couldn't see her. He noticed unusual sounds behind him when ever he headed her way.  
  
Draco at the moment was at the top of the Astronomy tower thinking over a plan to let him sneak to Hermione. It was hard enough to get past all the Slytherins, and have an excuse for "Where are you all the time?". Now he had stalkers.  
  
Draco suspected they were the Weasley twins searching for proof of a relationship. They had gone around for two days calling Hermione Mrs. Malfoy, but no one saw humor in this. After Hermione threatened to do some very unpleasnt things involving their manhood to them, they stopped.  
  
Thank Merlin.  
  
Draco's thoughts turned to the last time he was going over these plans. It was just this afternoon. He was in such a deep thought he ran straight into Ginny Weasley, throwing her to the ground.  
  
Before he even realized this Ron was at his face. Big brother didn't seem to like Draco's "attitude".  
  
In all truth Draco probably would have totally ignored the situation with Ginny and gone on walking if it weren't for Ron. Old habits die hard, and Draco was not the person to just ignore Ron.  
  
Of course the casual fight broke out. Draco couldn't help, but put his hand to his fresh black eye at the thought. A grin spread across Draco's face at the memory of Ron with a bloody nose.  
  
Of course with Ron there, Hermione wasn't too far behind. She was fast to pull Ron back, and break up the fight by getting in between them. This left Draco feeling sour. He didn't get to give Ron a black eye to match his.  
  
Hermione then started to yell at both of them. "You two really need to grow up!" "You're both very immature" She said more, but Draco got distracted.  
  
Did she really expect someone has immature as he to listen?  
  
Draco kind of got annoyed and start to walk away. Hermione moved in front of him. "I wasn't finished,"  
  
"Later, Mudblood," Mudblood actually came out a bit affectionate. As if he were calling her Cutie, or Muffin.  
  
Draco leaned over further off the tower. He was looking down at something on the ground. Was that a cat or a dog?  
  
He boasted himself up onto the top of the wall and sat on it. He got a slightly better view, but still leaned over.  
  
"No! Not again!"  
  
Draco was startled at sudden sound piercing through the silence. He jumped slightly, and before he knew anything else he felt arms around his middle. He turned his head around to see Hermione.  
  
"Just can't keep you hand off me, eh?"  
  
"That's not funny, what are you doing?" Hermione felt sick with worry and her face showed it.  
  
"Sitting," Draco couldn't help put smirked at her and tweak her nose. "Would you relax?"  
  
Hermione let out a long sigh and rested her head against his chest. "Don't lie. I know what you were trying to do,"  
  
It took Draco a couple of seconds to figure out what exactly he was supposedly trying to do. "You're aren't supposed to bring that up," His voice was deep and soft. As he spoke he looked the other direction.  
  
"I worry,"  
  
"Don't,"  
  
"I really shouldn't,"  
  
Hermione let go and stood against the wall. Her head was looking up at the stars. Draco didn't take long to stand beside her.  
  
"You called me a Mudblood," Hermione said softly avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Did that upset you?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Draco wrapped his arm around her and put his hand on her chin. He turned her gaze towards him.  
  
"You want to know a secret?"  
  
Hermione just starred at him.  
  
"It was said in affection,"  
  
"That's awful," Hermione glared and threw his arm off her.  
  
"I'd love to call you darling, but that would get the same reaction out of you,"  
  
Hermione looked the other way and stamped one of her feet.  
  
"You'd be upset if I told and you know it," Hermione said with a hint of sorrow and malice in her voice.  
  
"Don't care really. Doesn't matter to me what my friend would think,"  
  
"What about your reputation?"  
  
"Don't care,"  
  
"You've stated your opinion on things very severely. You want to take that back? Have you even come to peace with yourself?"  
  
"Don't care. Don't think about it. I can't,"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you seem to take up all my thoughts. There isn't room for others,"  
  
Hermione turned her gaze back to him. She had a look of awe on her face.  
  
Draco walked in front of her, and put a hand on her cheek. "May I have a kiss, or are you still mad?"  
  
A small smile came across Hermione's lips. "Don't care,"  
  
"You better," Then Draco leaned over and placed a very gentle kiss on her lips. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, and the embrace lasted longer than both could imagine.  
  
In fact, they never truly pulled apart.  
  
- - - -  
  
-le sigh-  
  
Reviews please! 


End file.
